I'm With You
by Sky10
Summary: Connor and Faith try to find themselves but get lost along the way.
1. Default Chapter

I'm With You  
  
Hey had to start a new fic. I'm reporting to my routes and carrying on the trilogy of my Connor/Faith writing. This is set after:  
  
Choices And Chances  
  
Rogue Rage.  
  
But is not linked with 'Ready For Some More Washing. Its gonna follow the going abouts of Connor and Faith while she is in Sunnydale and he is in L.A. If you would like to read the two fics before this they are in the WIP section and in 'Rebel To Rogue'.  
  
Title: I'm With You.  
  
Pairings: Connor/Faith. (might ship others as I go along probably A/C.)  
  
Characters: Connor, Faith the entire Fang Gang all of the Scoobies.  
  
Rating: Well um it depends where you are.R in America.  
  
Summary: A link was left by the tatoo and their connection. Faith and Connor try to find themselves.(Where they came from)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Connor ran his hand up Faith's firm thigh slowly leading to the alter of his worshipped love. He came closer in to her body and looked into her dark brown eyes. Faith ran her fingers through Connor's hair and moved her lips to speak to him, but nothing came out. This was so strange. A purple mist surrounded them as they leant in to kiss. Connor lost all his thoughts in his raven haired tempress, but she suddenly pulled back.  
  
"Whats wrong?", Connor whispered.  
  
"I'm half-asleep", she whispered back.  
  
"Huh?".  
  
"Connor....we're dreaming". He seemed confused in this slow wonderful world but it slowly fell apart. They were waking up. They had even opened their eyes a little. The dreams merged with reality. For a minute it was so real.  
  
"We don't have any time left", she whispered almost in tears. Connor looked around him.  
  
"I want to stay in this place".  
  
"Our dreams?"  
  
"No. This place between dreams and reality...the place where I love you. Where I get to hold you". She let out a sigh and satisfied smile and looked at him.  
  
"Always".  
  
*in L.A.*  
  
Connor woke up with a start.  
  
*in Sunnydale*  
  
Faith finished telling her pillow always and fell off the bed.  
  
-end of Chapter 1. 


	2. Lazy In LA

Lazy In L.A. Chapter 2  
  
Thanx guys, there will be C/A goodies. And possibly some young champions behaving badly...not that I'm hinting or anything......Anywho here comes the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Connor walked down the stairs slugishly, his hair still in a mess and his baggy clothes falling about him. Cordy put the phone down and smiled over to him:  
  
"Good afternoon".  
  
"Hmmph", was all Connor could get out. Lorne thought his current state was hilarous:  
  
"Aww look at you, got dressed in the dark did we blue-eye?". Connor gave Lorne a nasty side-ways look but Angel understanding his sons temper a little jumped in:  
  
"Go easy...he's probably just missing Faith". Lorne found this even more funny:  
  
"Aww. Are you all horny?".  
  
"Least I don't got horns", Connor quiped back.  
  
"Are you suggesting somethings wrong with my horns?".  
  
"Yeah ones bigger than the other", Connor said knowing perfectly well it wasn't.  
  
"No its not", Lorne answered self-conciously feeling his horns.  
  
Angel looked at Connor inspectively and remembered the piece of paper in his hand a job for later.  
  
"Hey, um. You wanna come out...do some killing?", Angel asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah am kinda itchin for a good fight", Connor said giving Angel a weak half-smile.  
  
"Good now get changed", Angel said, playfully knocking Connor sideways. Connor obentiently went upstairs thinking of Faith and not about how horny he was, or how much he missed her, not even about how lame everyone else seemed....nope....yes. He groaned inwardly as he reached the last step and turned as he heard Lorne talking to Cordy:  
  
"Do you think ones bigger? I mean maybe ones lop-sided...is there a mirror in here. Angelcakes do you have a...oh yeah. Cordy?".  
  
(In Sunnydale)  
  
Faith sat watching Mtv, yawning a little. Buffy came past and hit her feet for putting them up. The entire gang had assembled in Buffy's living room to discuss the whole three slayer thing. But they weren't saying anything.  
  
"Faith, would you switch that bloody racket off?", Giles asked more telling than asking.  
  
"Its Nirvana", Faith answered. Like it would mean anything to him anyway.  
  
"Its awful is what it is. Off", she switched it off, and absentmindley scratched her shoulder which made her top slant a little.  
  
"Hey whats that?", Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh a tatoo...Connor gave it to me", Faith said, thinking of how he had hurt her so with his love, how sore it had been.  
  
"See she gets to have a tatoo", Dawn said looking pushingly at Buffy.  
  
"No", Buffy answered point-blank.  
  
"Its kinda cool though", Willow said, "I like it, its all artsy".  
  
"Yeah", Faith answered. She was still thinking that Nirvana should have been allowed to have been left on. "Can we slay now?".  
  
"No", Buffy answered getting upset at everyones lack of focus, she was responsible now. Faith slupped back in her chair itching for a fight, her and Connor had fought, they had killed together, side-by-side before they had even known eachother. If he was here they'd go off hunting and Buffy would just have to get over it and get that huge stake out of her...  
  
"Guys, Dru's in town!", William/Spike said running in all of a sudden.  
  
"What?", Buffy said. Like she needed this, well when it rains it pours.  
  
***************  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Connor...Connor is that you?".  
  
"Faith, yeah its me".  
  
"Whats goin on?".  
  
"I'm not sure".  
  
"Connor how come...am I in your dream or are you in me?".  
  
"I dunno...both I guess. Relax". They where whispering in a blackness neither had ever known.  
  
"Relax?! Don't start with me Wonderboy I don't need your crap right now".  
  
"My crap?! Screw you".  
  
"Connor...I...".  
  
"Yeah I know...me too".  
  
"Its so dark, I can't see you I can't hear you, its not like normal...Connor are you there?".  
  
"Yeah, its kinda scary".  
  
"How are we linked?".  
  
"I dunno maybe the tattoo, blood-linked".  
  
"Blood-linked?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Connor!"  
  
"I have your blood in me, if I was with you I'd kill you! I wish I was with you".  
  
"Well I'm with you. Your blood in mine, we're a part of eachother".  
  
"Connor...are you getting dizzy?".  
  
"Yeah..Faith what is that?".  
  
"I dunno...I".  
  
*************  
  
Connor fell out of bed and shook his hair , really trying to shake what had just happened. Was he imagining this? Was it just him? Most of his dreams involving Faith were a lot more pleasant.  
  
**************  
  
Faith's head snapped back as she woke sweating in her seat while the impatient Scoobies looked at her in disgust. Oh great she thought. And felt around for the remote.  
  
-End of chapter 2.  
  
Yeah I know, not that great but I'm trying to establish a plot. It will get better I promise! 


	3. Words Are All I Have

Words Are All I Have Chapter 3  
  
Anywho, next chapter. Dedicated to Pato for her love of C/A. So this ones for you hun.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angel moved slowly through Connor's room still not sure if he was around. He felt so sorry for Connor, being in a new world, trying to find out what and who he was and on top of all that being seperated from Faith. He walked closer to the bedside cabinet. And there was a dark charcoal pictures of a beautiful woman holding a stake...Faith. Wow, Connor could really draw, but Angel hoped that he wasn't making a habit of it. Angel knew all of the times he had drawn pictures over and over had not been good things.  
  
He opened Connor's draw.  
  
"Boo!", Cordy yelled leaping on Angel from behind.  
  
"Geez, Cordy you nearly gave me a hearta....um have you seen. Connor. Anywhere?".  
  
"Nope, Gunn's out trying to teach him how to drive...it'll all end in tears. But he told me to remind you that you guys are going to see that shaman tonight to give him a reading".  
  
"Oh yeah. I would never forget".  
  
"Sure", Cordy said, making herself comfortable on Connor's bed. "You know you shouldn't go snooping around Connor's room".  
  
"And why not, he's depressed, I just wanna help, its not like he's got anything to hide".  
  
"Sure yeah".  
  
"What?".  
  
Cordy reached down beside her and pulled out a playboy. Angel laughed:  
  
"You little snitch!".  
  
"Yeah so, that'll teach him not to eat his tomatoes when I cook!".  
  
"Hmm", Angel was flipping through the magazine, when some little notes fell out.  
  
****************  
  
Those girls are pretty hot, huh Wonderboy.  
  
Yep, I guess.  
  
Well...whats wrong with them, can anyone please you?  
  
They're not you.  
  
Charmer.  
  
Only when your around.  
  
Yeah but I'm not gonna be around.  
  
I know, you have to go find out what you are.  
  
Yeah and you too, are you scared?  
  
Faith, when I'm scared, I think of you.  
  
Does that make you even more scared?  
  
Lol.  
  
***************  
  
Angel looked at Cordy who was looking over his shoulder:  
  
"I never got why people write eachother notes when they are sitting right next to eachother".  
  
"Like you've never done it".  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Lyer".  
  
"Am not".  
  
"So...do you think they're prettier than me?".  
  
"Sure".  
  
"What?!".  
  
"In the world where it would be possible for a girl to be prettier than you".  
  
"Aww you charmer you...you wanna".  
  
"Here?!".  
  
"Uh yeah".  
  
"But this is Connor's room".  
  
"Yep".  
  
"He'll smell it!".  
  
"We'll get him really drunk".  
  
"Cordy".  
  
Angel fell backwards as Cordy unzipped his pants.  
  
-End of Chapter 3.  
  
I know a bit ew. But have faith in me. 


	4. Long Distance Denial

Long-Distance Denial Chapter 4  
  
Screw it, am gonna do it now. Who needs sleep anyway and I'm in the mood so I plan to redeem myself. Okay here goes:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel walked down the stairs, in complete stealth mode. Not that he needed to be stealthy it just slipped in sometimes. Connor turned his key in the lock and turned to look up at Angel as his head went through the door:  
  
"Hey dad".  
  
"Um hey....how'd it go".  
  
"Well Gunn's still inspecting your car".  
  
"My car???".  
  
"Yeah well he wasn't gonna let me use his so-".  
  
"You didn't hurt her did you?".  
  
"Just a few little scratches".  
  
"Scratches!!!Connor-"  
  
"Hold on, I need to get my other jacket from my room".  
  
"Uh um, no, don't", Angel said nervously scratching his head but trying to seem in charge.  
  
"I can't go to my room??".  
  
"Um nope", Angel was desperately thinking of an excuse. "Cos um cos".  
  
"We're not going to see the Shaman for another couple of hours, I think I have time", Connor quipped impatiently noticing his fathers weakness with words at those special little moments when Connor wanted to hit him".  
  
Cordy walked in and had heard most of the conversation:  
  
"Because...we have a surprise for you", she said pulling a peace of paper out of her pocket. "Buffy's number, you can talk your little heart out".  
  
"Why would I wanna call....oooohhh really? Honest?".  
  
"Yeah", Angel said grinning from ear to ear in relief, and honestly loving his sons excitement, just seeing Connor smile made him feel like his heart could beat a mile a minute at any second.  
  
"Yeah, thanx dad! Thanx Cordy!!", Connor said, kissing Cordy's forehead and running into the office.  
  
"Gonna change the sheets?", Angel asked.  
  
"Yep and bleach, and yell at myself in the mirror".  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad...nice save by the way".  
  
"Thanks, Giles called earlier complaining about Faith, guess it was just good timing. That I never took her new number out of my pocket".  
  
"Yeah", Angel said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
(In Sunnydale)  
  
Dawn was sitting in the living room talking to Faith about Connor, wishing that she had a boyfriend. They didn't feel like tracking Dru with the overly anxious Spike and Buffy.  
  
"So like the son of two vampires...does he bite?".  
  
"You know I asked him that once".  
  
"Yeah? What did he say?".  
  
"Only if you ask nice". They laughed a little Connor was charming and suggestive when he wanted to be. They were really enjoying eachother's company much to both of their surprises. Faith had even sparred with Dawn taught her a few moves. Commented on her clothes. Dawn even told Faith about her 'bad girl phase'. Faith didn't tell her that Dawn sounded about as bad as baby kitten.  
  
The phone rang Dawn picked it up, to hear Connor's nervous voice:  
  
Dawn: Hello?  
  
Connor: Hello? Is Faith there..please.  
  
Dawn: Yeah sure, Connor right?  
  
Connor: Um yeah.  
  
Dawn: Faith!! Tarzans on the phone.  
  
Faith: Dawn, move. Hey Connor.  
  
Connor: What did pint-size call me?  
  
Faith: Aww baby don't get your CK's up you.  
  
Connor: Your supposed to defend my honour.  
  
Faith: I would but what honour.  
  
Connor: So...you okay?  
  
Faith: Yeah you?  
  
Connor: Yeah but I..  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Connor: Nothing.  
  
Faith: Yes there is...Connor you love me (singing) Connor loves me he wants to hug me, he wants to hold me. Your a smitten kitten.  
  
Connor: I'll come down there and kick your a**.  
  
Faith: As long as you kiss it better we're.  
  
Connor: Five-by-five?  
  
Faith: Get out of my head.  
  
Connor: So...what are you up to?  
  
Faith: Helpin Dawn, shes good for a beginner...you?  
  
Connor: Um gonna go see a shaman tonight and he might know something so...oh and Gunn was teaching me to drive tonight.  
  
Faith: Did he yell?  
  
Connor: Doesn't he always.  
  
Faith: Ahh no one appreciates our genuis Connor.  
  
Connor: Yeah...they're jealous.  
  
Faith: Sure, I gotta go.  
  
Connor: Patrol?  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Connor: Yeah I should too, bye Faith.  
  
Faith: Bye....Connor...I...hate you.  
  
Connor: (laughing) I hate you too.  
  
Faith: Well as long as we're clear.  
  
-End of Chapter 4.  
  
I know, I know, long distance shipping is hard I'm running like five storylines here so please bare with me. And they don't like the 'L' word. Come on..its Connor&Faith they've got more issues than 'Vouge'. 


	5. Paradise Lost

Paradise Lost Chapter 5  
  
I know a little late, but here it is.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
****dream sequence******  
  
Connor felt the wet grass beneath him and sighed as he heard the waterfall flowing. He seemed alone but turned to see Faith, she was here that was no surprise. Faith looked at Connor carefully he was dressed like a knight with chainmail on and she in a long flowing blue dress.  
  
"Whats going on?", she asked.  
  
"Dunno", Connor said, pratically ignoring her thinking about the shaman Angel had taken him to see, the one that fell backwards and started to cry when it touched Connor's hand. Angel had rushed Connor out to protect him, but Connor had already decided that there was something wrong with him  
  
Faith was very angry as if she wasn't having it hard enough with the Scoobies, now Connor was messing with her.  
  
"Don't ignore me", she yelled, and punched him hard. He sat up instantly and almost retaliated, unfortunately Connor's instincts often forbade him to hurt Faith. So instead he rubbed his bruised arm:  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, your domineering?", he said whining and teasing at the same time. She got even more angry.  
  
"Yeah so, at least I'm trying to sort the problem".  
  
"Yeah like you did on the phone", Connor said.  
  
"What?".  
  
"You didn't really have to hunt, whats the matter can't stand being even stranger than most people?".  
  
"F*ck you! Connor".  
  
"Fine".  
  
Connor turned on his side but changed his mind very quickly and turned to suddenly find himself in a place he'd never seen before (Sunnydale Highschool) Faith was nowhere to be seen, he started looking for her frantically but he couldn't find her. He was running as fast as he could but it was all in slow motion.  
  
Faith looked down to see her old clothing, what she wore the day she joined the major. Weird? Where'd wonderboy go....surely he wasn't that sensitive? They always fought and argued...gave them reason to kiss and make-up.  
  
Connor felt a demon presence an underlying evil and insecurity beneath Sunnydale it smelled like Quotor-toth. Faith! She wasn't safe. He needed to find her and hold her. He could smell the death all around him in the grey/black schoolhalls. Dank, cold and crawling with an evil he couldn't see or touch.  
  
Faith turned to suddenly be confronted by Buffy and Dawn, she smiled:  
  
"I hope Connor, isn't the one dreamin about you two, or there will be trouble and no safety word either".  
  
"Shut-up", Buffy said emotionlessly as her and Dawn attacked Faith with daggers. Faith was bewildered and for some reason could barely move though she tryed her best.  
  
Connor ran into the room just as Buffy stabbed Faith and fell to the floor. He ran over to catch Faith and did, he caught her covered in fresh, warm blood. And then drank heavily as the master came laughing from the sidelines. He tried to stop. He knew it was wrong he had no control and he could taste her and feel her heart slow.  
  
*****end of sequence****  
  
Faith jumped out of bed, terrified and crying.  
  
(In the Hyperion)  
  
"Faith!!!! Faith! Faaaiiittthhhh", Connor was screaming at the top of his voice still half asleep. He was shook hard and opened his eyes to meet Angel's concerned look.  
  
Angel looked at Connor's tearfilled terrified eyes. Desperately wondering how bad his sons nightmare had been that he'd nearly screamed the hotel down.  
  
"Connor?", he asked. Connor looked up at Angel slowly and dependantly much in the same way any five-year old would after a bad dream. And slacked in Angel's arms crying, his head hidden. He could still taste Faith's blood. It had been so real. Was it a preminition? He had to see Faith.  
  
(In Sunnydale)  
  
Buffy looked at the room where Faith was sleeping, usually Willow's room. With extreme hidden contempt. She hated Faith. She couldn't help it.  
  
-End of Chapter 5  
  
Ahh theres blood everywhere!!! Did I scar you guys for life? I know it was sloppier than I meant it to be. Wanted to add more detail but my Bro's been on my back to get off the comp. 


	6. What Happened To Reality?

What Happened To Reality Chapter 6  
  
Okay this may be a short one cos I gotta go soon but:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Faith was sitting, not listening to Spike. Who was obviously 'bloody' panicking about something. Unfortunately he noticed:  
  
"Will you pay some bloody attention!".  
  
"I am".  
  
"Oh really? What did I just say?".  
  
"Stuff about good vs evil".  
  
"Faith!!", Buffy yelled. "Where is your head this is important! We're in very real danger and all you can do is act all cool. Guess what things aren't five-by-five okay?".  
  
"Screw you", Faith said, really hating that the entire room seemed to be against her.  
  
"But their gonna raise the master", Dawn said quietly to Faith. What? She thought. Maybe she should have been listening, she'd been somewhere else for days. She was never awake and never asleep. Stuck in that place Connor had loved. But the dreams had stopped and nightmares had taken their place.  
  
The master...the master!! He was there in the dream! It was so real! Why hadn't she stopped it? Why did Connor drink from her? He was supposed to rescue her!  
  
"I need Connor!", she got out. It was supposed to sound powerful, but it came out like a whine. She missed the fang gang and LA. Sunnydale was hell to her. She needed to feel safe.  
  
Angel had told Connor he'd just had a bad dream. Told him to forget it. So had the others. Connor listened. He took it all in. Then beat up a demon stole his motorcycle and was now half-way to Sunnydale.  
  
-End of Chapter 6.  
  
Its short I know. I'll update tomorow. Promise! 


	7. Because I Have Free WillI Think

Because I Have Free Will....I Think.... Chapter 7  
  
Hey, gotta do a proper update this time. Here comes shippyness;  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angel put the phone down. Connor wasn't at Wesley's. He wasn't at Gwen's. Wasn't in his room. He couldn't find him anywhere. It was seriously worrying, when and if Connor did show up he wasn't sure if he'd hug him til Connor was out of air, or punch him til he was out of air. It was true he could take care of himself but that didn't stop Angel's from going insane with worry.  
  
(In Sunnydale, a graveyard)  
  
Faith turned to Buffy:  
  
"So what are we doin?".  
  
"Looking for Dru, she's the one that raised the master. If we get her we might be able to stop this before all the trouble really starts", Buffy answered without really looking at Faith. The whore she'd slept with Xander, taken advantage of Riley and now she'd jumped Angel's sons bones. Nothing good could come out of that.  
  
Dawn piped up from behind them:  
  
"So Faith, um what do you think we should do? I haven't really seen you..y'know slay before", she seemed so innocent making stabbing motions with the stake in her hand like a little child challenging the world. Faith laughed, she kinda liked Dawn:  
  
"Well I think we should just go straight for the Master might as well hit the bigbird instead of getting tired chasin the others. Lets see it was this way right? Follow me!", Faith said taking decisive charge.  
  
"Incuse me?", Buffy was not impressed, "Hello?".  
  
"What?", Faith asked.  
  
"I'm General here".  
  
"Huh?".  
  
"Oh that means she gets to be in charge", Dawn said.  
  
Faith couldn't help thinking these two where such geeks but for some reason she'd still die for them.  
  
"Okay don't get all ancy okay B? I'm just as good at taking charge as you okay?".  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you can teach Dawn how to kill people", Buffy said before satisfiedly walking ahead in her direction. Faith looked down. She'd grown so much since she'd turned herself in to jail, but Buffy always cut her off at the knees and made her feel like nothing again.  
  
A vampire jumped out at Buffy. Dawn, and Faith didn't even flinch, it was just one vamp and it was Buffy. But Faith felt funny and turned to see that they were surrounded. Buffy backed to Faith and Dawn, Dru stepped forward with the Master at her side:  
  
"There's the bad kitties now...get 'em". The vampires lunged at the three. They fought hard. Faith nearly fell over when she'd jumped in front of Dawn to stake a vampire that was getting a little too close to Dawn's throat. The two older slayers fought savagely to protect Dawn. But Buffy was still paralysed with fear because of the sight of the Master. She wasn't fighting like a true slayer should. They were losing the Master began to advance on them.  
  
A great thundering noise practically deafened everyone there. All the vampires turned their heads to learn what this new threat was. But their heads flew off and they fell too dust as a sworded motorcyclist beheaded them as he went past. They didn't even have time to react. As the twelveth vampire fell the blade went a little too close to Faith for her liking and out of instinct pulled the shock-stricken Buffy and Dawn back as they watched the mysterious fighter turn off the engine. The Master and Dru growled nearby but made no move to leave.  
  
The motorcyclist took off his helmet to reveal Connor's smiling face. He laughed:  
  
"Its a thing of beauty when Connor's on duty" he said to Faith. He was happy, really happy he had helped them and now he was so close the ache that had consumed his whole body had ebbed considerably. Faith smiled but quickly remembered the Master and motioned for him to come to her.  
  
"Hey Connor", Dawn yelled over. She was so happy to see him...not that her crush had anything to do with it she told herself. Connor smiled at her and moved carefully to them. Standing defensive and bold at Faith's side. Buffy couldn't take it all in and just stared. Connor stood a little too close to Faith so that she could feel his bodyheat and sighed in the pleasantness of it. Dru noted that, she never missed animal instinct and made a note of it. She could smell exactly who she was dealing with:  
  
"Bad puppy! Get away from the kitties, lets see your fangs!". The Master sniffed the sir and smiled:  
  
"You, disobedient childe come to me".  
  
"No!", Connor yelled over. Though he had nearly moved. Those red eyes, this Master it had power over him. He tried to seem strong though.  
  
"Now childe!", the Master ordered again. Dru was singing in the background:  
  
"Open up those fangs, hmmm Connor's mighty roar. Show us those powerful jaws".  
  
"No! I am not a childe!", Connor yelled back honestly becoming afraid.  
  
The master growled:  
  
"Son of Angelus do not disobey me, come to. Away from them now!", the Master growled.  
  
Connor obediently began to walk over to the Master. Much to the slayers shock. Faith and Dawn flanked him at both sides, as Faith angrily knocked him off his feet. Then stood threateningly and protectively over him:  
  
"Sun's coming up soon, get away from here", Faith said. She was in control better than Buffy. Buffy saw this and scowled at Faith in jealousy. Dawn noticed their rivalry and watched them a little afraid as the Master and Dru left to avoid the sun. Connor looked up stupidly at Faith. She looked down, ready to give him a good yelling at but felt her anger melt as she looked into his innocent baby blues. While he sat open-mouthed looking up at her:  
  
"Oh Connor", she got out. At least they were all safe. She was too relieved to fight or argue and pulled him up to met her. He snapped out of his trance and instinctively went in for a long overdue kiss. The rest of the world and all their angers and fears left them as they took eachother in. Suddenly there was such peace and tranquility alongside there burning passion. Something unknown to them, a thing that had seemed impossible. Connor knew his dad would give him five across the eyes for this, but god was it worth it.  
  
-End of Chapter 7.  
  
Okay, comments? Opinions? And I told you I'd tie it all in. But I do have more fun treats for everyone. 


	8. The Cats In The Cradle

The Cats In The Cradle Chapter 8  
  
The girls had taken Connor to Buffy's place and were trying to make sense of what was happening all around them and to them. Faith sat over Connor on the arm of the couch playing happily with his hair, smoothing it through her fingers. He sighed contentedly; the motions she was making were so relaxing, so sweet. He looked at her and changed his expression from a pout to a sweet childish smile every now and then. But Buffy didn't seem to like it, and it made Dawn awkward so he tried to downplay it. Not that Faith would give up to his reluctance so quickly. So he took her hand, kissed it gently, then brought it down and held it at his side.  
  
*****In the Master's lair******  
  
Dru was running around making snake-like spiralling motions every now and then. The Master paced slowly with power and scratched his chin in thought: "Connor Angel, Connor Angel...*laughs* hmph..how interesting, the child of my sweet Darla and the powerful Angelus." Dru stopped and turned to look at the Master and corrected him: "Angelus's Darla, she left you for 'im. Don't you remember? Hmmm, her skin hums for him...humming humming, their dancing, dancing, so dizzy dancing Tango." The Master ignored her: "He is still part of my bloodline, even if it isn't strong in him. Angelus and Darla were children of Aureli therefore he is. And he's too young a childe to disobey me.far too young, they only loose their rebellious streaks and dependence after around a hundred...*shouts* It's that! Damn soul! How do I turn Connor Angel into Connor Angelus?"  
  
Dru stopped and hopped over to the Master: "I know," she said, half-singing. "Do you? Dear one? You are the last of your family.all alone now.all gone, want me to get you a nice nephew to play with?" Dru pouted and nodded her head, then swayed with the emotions she was channelling: "Yes, yes I do...*laughs* hmm such strong feelings, hmm running higher than the hilltops...hmm Connor and that, that." "That what?" "Slayer...the slayer." "The pretty one?" "No, 'is little wildcat. Hmm, they'll fight, fight for eachother...we won't win." "What!?" "Shhhhh...you didn't let me finish..I know a trick want to play?"  
  
**********************(Back in Buffy's house)  
  
Dawn finally decided to voice some of her thoughts and pull them all out of their trance: "So Connor, how come you came down here...a casual visit?" Connor flinched: "Not exactly." Faith saw the sudden fear in Connor's baby blues and knew: "You didn't tell them did you?" "No..." "Not even a note." "No." Faith smacked Connor's ribs and moved back. Dawn jumped to Connor's defence: "Do you always have to hit him like that!" "That's none of your business you little-" 


	9. Bliss In A Moment

Bliss In A Moment Chapter 9  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy yelled. "You don't speak like that to MY sister, in MY house!" "Screw this!" Faith said and stormed out. Connor leapt up and followed. But she wasn't waiting he jogged behind her as she ran calling out to her: "Faith, Faith!" She was running so fast feeling so mad, how dare they...she hated being here. Connor was hot on her heels. In actual truth he had no idea of whether or not he was stronger than Faith, but he was faster. He was faster than anyone he'd ever met and Gunn's truck. But he didn't outrun her or fall in at her side. He looked at her and felt a warmness surge inside him, as he moved on. It was true he worshipped her, she was everything. He would not aggravate her for the world. And therefore respected her space and feelings.  
  
She could feel him behind her. She couldn't hear his footsteps, or his breath but she felt him. Connor....he ran so swift and silent like the wind, no the wind is more obvious and advertises itself with its coldness. Connor ran like a ghost of the wind. Impossible to see or stop, if he didn't want you too. Her eyes burned, she wanted to cry but how could she? She never cried.no.she. had.to.keepit.tog.  
  
Faith fell to the ground and was suddenly crying hard. He came up and held her tightly gently placing her head on his chest and resting his head gently on hers. His arms around her. But he said nothing. She cried silently. He heard her gentle sobs and breaths for air. Quiet and pitiful. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she said quietly. "I know...and I'm sorry.it's just." "I KNOW! Please, don't, I can't handle that right now." "Okay," he whispered and brushed his cheek against hers as they embraced rising slowly from the ground. She stopped cryed and smiled at him. He smiled back. There she was, there was his Faith. No one knew. That she had a secret smile, she used it only for him.  
  
She laughed pressed her body against his amoursly, so she could feel him on  
  
her leg. She smiled again and ran her hand on his chest. His heart started to beat. She stroked his chest slowly. He went to kiss her but she stopped him. She slid her hand downwards.Thump. Thump. Thump. She glided her soft hand into his pants. Thump. Thump. Thump. Touched him gently with her fingertips while biting her lip. Connor breathed heavily the excitement beginning to throb throughout his body. She kissed his lips quickly and turned away into  
  
a half-run.  
  
Connor looked after her in confusion. His emotions overflowing and falling everywhere. Falling under her control. She turned and laughed. She smiled teasingly and made three slow steps back. He caught the hint and ran to her. She ran ahead twisting and turning, him hot on her trail. Laughing and smiling sweetly. When he'd get close enough she kissed him gently and pushed him backwards, then ran while he was regaining his balance. They ran through the trees. Twisting and turning in the dark wood. She hid behind trees and he came forward to meet her. Greatly anticipating, the chase turned them both on. They ran wildly, stretched their legs, had fun, forgot everything else. And knew only each other. She ran and he followed.  
  
Connor occasionally let his fingers slip in their quick embraces inside her top and pants but not too adventurous. He wanted her, but he could wait. Finally she became too hot and led him to a lakeside. She sat upright with her back to him. The flirtation gone. Realising the chase was over Connor stopped and looked at her. His raven-hair temptress glowing beneath the moon. Making the stars jealous, because she was far more fair than they ever could be. The gentle waves in the lake lapped next to her. But never touched, he could but it couldn't no matter how it tried. He slowly walked over and sat next to her starring out to the lake like her. Immediately sensing her sudden seriousness, had he not have and came on to her at this point. She would have given him five across the eyes. He was patient though and appreciated the quiet wild as much as her. It was after all a lady's prerogative to change her mind.  
  
They sat appreciating the moment of tranquillity in silence. Lost in their thoughts. Looking at the endless darkness in wonder. "....Connor," Faith said quietly. "Hmm....yeah," he answered, still looking out. "About, um..me hitting you-" "I deserved it." "No you...you really didn't...but you were stupid." "Yeah." "It.it.doesn't mean that I don't love you.I mean I'd never really hurt you. you know that." She sounded lost he turned to her and smiled softly cupping her face in his hand. "Of course, I don't mind. I never did. We're fighters. Faith, it's only natural. I know you'd never really hurt me. I'd never hurt you. I love you." (Be careful what you say) "I love you too," Faith said, as she snuggled in. Connor was suddenly confused. "Um.yeah, I'll call my dad later. Right now...I need you...please Faith," he leant in for a kiss and she obliged him. (What if there is no later? Bad puppy). They fell into each other, and went straight back to flirting as they play-fought on the grass. They'd forgotten Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Angel, Dru the Master. They didn't matter. Connor landed on top of Faith, she made no move  
  
to continue the fight or roll him off. She just looked hungrily into his baby blue eyes. He looked at and slid her pants off. As the world stood still,but their minds span.  
  
(In the Master Lair)  
  
Dru stood over some blood. And mumbled as a minion passed her some dust. She threw onto the blood and bones and jumped back: "Up you get, we need a hand." 


	10. Love In Battle

Love In Battle Chapter 10  
  
Connor and Faith fell through Buffy's front door in a heap laughing. The entire gang was there. Xander looked up in resentment. Connor and Faith were bad influences. Spike sniffed the air and stopped to look Connor directly in the face, standing over him as Connor realising looked up at his elder in curiosity showing no resentment or concealing to the blond nightwalker. They held this stare for a second. Before Spike moved away and Connor came to his feet, playfully as Faith pulled herself up but pushed him down.  
  
The entire gang was perplexed. Buffy put her hands on her hips: "Oh, decided to come back," she asked, she sounded bossy. But she had worried about the two confused young warriors. Faith walked to Buffy and spoke to her in a friendly tone: "Yeah, but just for a bit, me and Connor got a hotel room for a few nights so we can...you know get some privacy." She couldn't hide a guilty happy smile when she said that. "And you know, so we won't annoy you guys, we can  
  
still hunt and stuff." Buffy was shocked: "What? Where did you get the money?" she asked. "Connor paid" "Connor?" Buffy turned her gaze to him, and noticed for a second how much his presence felt like his father's, a feeling of love and resentment washed over her. Connor simply looked back. Was something wrong? God this world was complicated...women where complicated.  
  
"You get a big allowance or somethin'?" Xander asked in surprise. "No, I, uh, I get a salary." "Huh?" the rest besides Faith said in unison. "Yeah, um, you know, if I help my Dad on case, but no more than five a week, he's kinda uptight about me in danger. Sometimes they can't really pay, but it doesn't bother me...you now...I usually get like eighty a week." "Eighty?" Dawn said, looking at Buffy in shock, she wanted eighty a week. "Well, my Dad makes much more," Connor said. "I knew danger wasn't his whore!" Anya chirped excited. "Huh??" Connor said. "I don't-" "Oh no, not you, sweety. Spiderman. See, heroes can be paid," she said triumphantly gesturing towards Connor. Connor look pleadingly at Faith, his  
  
eyes cried for help. She smiled: "Weird, huh? Listen, we're gonna go-" "No your not!" Dawn yelled. Not realising how much passion she'd done that with until it was out. Everyone looked at her. She looked at Connor who looked confused beyond belief which forced a sexy pout. If they went now, they'd so do it. She hated that idea. She was powerfully jealous. "It's just um...we gotta hunt come on this is important!" "An excellent point Dawn," Giles praised, she relaxed a little. "But under the circumstances of recent events I think its best Connor not go." "Huh?" Connor said. Him, not hunt? "Yeah," Spike said, wrapping an arm around Connor's neck. "I wanted to spend some time with you anyway, kid". He gestured to a whiskey bottle in his pocket. No one else saw. "Okay," Connor smiled. (Good boy) "Okay, but, um, be careful, I'll call Angel must be worried out of his mind," Giles said. Connor felt a shiver up his spine. (Does that make you feel guilty? Got you under his thumb hasn't he? Can you  
  
drink?)  
  
(Later at the pub)  
  
"Bloody...bloody.hell you look like your mum, Junior, I mean...Peaches is in there, but dammit.these peanuts are great...blood gets all crunchy." Normally, Connor would have grimaced under such a remark, but now nearly fell off his stool laughing. "Geez! You're so cool! I mean I'm cool, but you're like wow! Seven different kinds of screwed up attitude" Connor laughed. He noticed a vamp leaving a side door, female, kinda sexy. He got up: "Careful now, you're drunk," Spike laughed. Connor laughed: "I'm not as think as you drunk I am, wait a minute...wait a minute...I got that wrong...your not as thinking that I'm drunk." Spike continued sitting.  
  
Connor stumbled into the dark alley where the sexy vampire was waiting. She  
  
had dark hair, kinda young, deep red lips. She was so attractive. He stumbled towards her. (Now where have I seen this before) She was so beautiful he touched her. She fell to dust. But she wasn't Faith, he dropped the stake and rested on the wall. Since when did alleys spin anyways? (Figures)  
  
"Man, you look drunk," a young man came from the shadows. "Oh...hey man." Connor laughed happily. "You wanna come in for a drink I got this Uncle and he's-" "Shhhh....." he surveyed Connor's body and face slowly from feet to face paying close attention to his crotch. "Very nice," he hummed. Connor was really confused. Was this happening? Who put that bin there? Do windows always spin? How come his legs felt so funny?  
  
The young man grabbed Connor and kissed him. Forcing his tongue onto Connor's. Connor spluttered what the?? He broke free. "Spiiikkke!!! Spike!! Spiike!" he yelled. Spike knocked the door down and looked around he saw Connor on the ground throwing-up in the darkness and rain. No-one else. Poor kid. He lifted Connor up and took him to the bathroom. 


	11. Red Mist

Red Mist Ch 11  
  
(In a Hotel Room)  
  
Faith took her tank top off awkwardly and stood stretching her arms facing the bed. There had been no vampires out, and she didn't know what they were  
  
up to. Buffy and Dawn were acting strange too, they were both so...charged.  
  
Saying that she was too she didn't understand. She yawned open-mouthed there was no sense in worrying. She heard the door open behind her: "Hi honey", she said without turning.  
  
Connor walked quietly into the room showing very little presence, and closed the door loudly behind him. Faith jumped at the sound and turned she smiled  
  
at him good-naturedly: "Hey, I said hello. Junior...come on. Hmm have you been drinking (laughs) no wonder, guess I'm not getting any tonight then?" He didn't answer he turned  
  
and sat on the bed.  
  
Faith thought he was acting strange, probably lost in his thoughts so she continued. She put her foot up on the bed next to him and started to untie her boots: "So I was thinkin' we go over to Buffy's tomorrow, try to really get stuck in with this whole thing, I mean your in very real danger." "Danger?" Connor repeated, quite emotionless and without looking at her. "Yeah...Connor? Is there something wrong?...Did you loose your dummie sweetie?" she teased. She was always such a tease to him. He grabbed and leg, span her round and tossed her onto the bed beneath him.  
  
She breathed heavily and looked up at his serious face, but he didn't say anything. She was stuck in shock as she looked at him. But then she caught on: "Are we playin' a game baby? Gonna be rough with me, hmm, I like it when men take charge, but then YOU rarely d-" "Shut up B**CH!" Connor yelled back down. "Okkaayy," she said and made a slight attempt to move from his tight hold. "The rough stuff is fun 'n'all, but don't ya think your takin' it a little- " "Be QUIET!" "Hey! Look this isn't fun, you need to grow up!" She turned onto her side to half flip him off and to get away. What was he doing?  
  
He grabbed her roughly from behind forced her back onto the bed and gagged her with her tank-top. She was panicking and squirmed in fear. Had he lost it? Didn't he know how to play? He punched her roughly across the face. This produced a muffled scream from Faith, as she lay petrified beneath him. Connor hit her? Connor hit her? Connor hit her!! He did! He never hit.  
  
She struggled wildly and he beat her down they fought on the bed. But she had no chance her shock, fear and sense of betrayal were screaming throughout her tired body. He tied her down, to the bedposts. She panicked this was too much. She looked up pleadingly into his baby blues that had lost all of their usual softness and compassion. Surely if he sore in her eyes how bad this was he would stop. But no he didn't.  
  
He stood up from the bed and looked down in disgust at his half-naked girlfriend. "Look at you. You're pathetic! You're just a woman. You're not in charge here, I am. And your gonna learn that. You belong to me." (Hey watch yourself kid) "And I'm gonna make sure of that, and that other slayer trash learns that, too," he said. He sounded dark and dangerous. Slowly he walked over to her took her gag off and forced a long intimate kiss, then pulled off her and put the gag back on. He smiled wickedly: "See you later precious, Daddy's gotta go to work," and with that he left.  
  
(Connor's point of view)  
  
This should be easy enough. Stupid female Gaians. I'll teach them. They can't even fight properly all that dancin' around. I'll bleed them dry. (What's wrong with you?) Who the hell are you? (Me?) Yeah you! (A friend, this isn't you) It's me alright, this is what I've always wanted to do. (Your not well) And your clueless!  
  
(Buffy's house)  
  
It was the early hours in the morning, Spike couldn't be around couldn't come around. He took out a dagger from his belt and went up the steps slowly. He crept into Dawn's room. She was sleeping silently on her pink sheets. He smiled. How cute, he didn't want to kill any of the slayers merely control them. And a good crippling or blinding could manage that pretty well. He moved silently, anticipating his kill. He lifted the dagger up next to her eyes to make a sideways motion.  
  
Suddenly Connor was on the floor, viciously tossing and turning to face upright to view his attacker. He looked up to see Xander. And to see the wrong end of a taser gun in his own chest: "Ahhhh!...You!" he practically growled the word 'you' as he threw Xander off him. But it was too late. Dawn was up and screaming so loud Buffy was already in the room. Buffy and Dawn attacked Connor.  
  
(Connor's point of view)  
  
Dancing again? Stupid girls!  
  
He slashed out and cut Buffy across the throat had Dawn not pulled her sister back she would have been killed. Xander jumped on Connor's back and put some white material over his mouth. For some reason Connor was taking in high toxins and falling unconscious. (Wow! That was...that was...just awful...what have I told you?) I (You'll find out soon enough) Giles broke into the hotel room and half-covered his eyes when he saw the beaten Faith lying half-naked on the bed. Dawn followed and spoke softly to  
  
Faith while freeing her: "It's gonna be okay...Connor.he.um...well, he's behind bars now," she soothed. Giles pulled the gag off. "In jail?" Faith asked, gasping for air. "No," Giles answered, "We created a makedo cage in Buffy's basement, like we used to put Oz in." "But you guys.you're...you're all alright?" Faith asked, remembering Connor's attitude. "Yeah," Dawn whispered. "Thank god, Xander stayed....and had to go the bathroom...or I'd be...I dunno." A single tear rolled down Dawn's cheek.  
  
Faith stood weakly, and put some clothes on. "Take it easy," Giles instructed. "Screw easy...ah...something's wrong....when he looked at me...it wasn't him at all, he was so empty," Faith said. "I know but just-" "Just nothin'! I don't take orders...where's B?"  
  
(In the Masters Lair)  
  
The Master came up behind Dru and put his hands affectionately on her shoulders. She hummed. "So, have you done anything yet?" he asked with great interest. "Yeah," she made a scratching motion in the air. "Sent sweet Connor a lil playmate.got 'im all worked up...and now now she cries silently.shhh...nobody knows." She swayed. The Master looked up. Billy walked from the shadows. "Hello," he greeted the Master. The Master laughed and looked at Dru: "Is this our guest?...hmm divide and conquer good strategy I guess all those minion sacrifices were worth it." 


	12. Smoke In My Eyes

Smoke In My Eyes Ch12  
  
Faith stood bloodied and bruised next to Connor's cage, he lay unconscious on the floor. She swallowed hard, in some sense she hoped that if she tried  
  
hard enough she'd swallow that ball in her throat that was choking her. That ache in her stomach that made her too weak to cry. She just looked on, still half- asleep. Buffy walked up beside her observing the sleeping Destroyer: "He just attacked...he's not safe to be around anymore." Buffy whispered softly. Spike stood behind her, he couldn't believe the recent events and watched the Scoobies stare at Connor in disgust he felt something rise up in him: "Aww come on! It's bloody obvious!" "What is?" Xander asked, "That he thinks he can just waltz into Sunnydale and have himself a little killing spree? Nope I don't think so!" "No, you bloody idiot! The Master!...Dru!" he was gesturing wildly to defend his 'nephew'. The gang even seemed to be listening for a second. "Yeah, maybe he's under some sort of you know...magical control," Dawn said  
  
hopefully "Maybe...M..m.maybe it's not him...y'know?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a dark low sly voice offered from the shadows of  
  
Connor's cage. He'd stepped out of the light so that all they could see was  
  
an outline of his body and his eyes shone out powerfully. (It starts) "Maybe this is me? Did you ever think of that? But then again, I wouldn't ask you to think...you might get hurt." Shivers ran down Buffy's spine. He now reminded her of Angelus to a terrifying point. "You bastard," Faith said quietly, but viciously growling out her insult. "Oh Faith honey, what's the matter, are you gonna cry?" "Shut Up!" Faith yelled. Connor addressed the gang: "She always cries you know? She's nothin' but a scared little girl inside aren't you Faith...aww baby." Faith was losing it and shaking like crazy, Willow held her and stood closer to the cage: "You watch what you say to her!" she threatened. "What's that you say? Bitch. Witch. Where's your pretty girlfriend then? Ha! She's pushin' up daisies while your doggy ex is diggin' em up!" (Hey you'd better be careful you know she's got power!)  
  
Willow was visibly shaken. Connor really knew which buttons to press. (What's up with you anyway? Have you forgotten your training already?) "SHUT UP!!" Connor yelled. "Who are you talking to?" Dawn screamed back. "Who the hell gave you permission to speak?!" Connor asked. "You watch how you speak to my sister you disgustin-" "Come inside this cage and say that!"  
  
No one moved. Connor was becoming increasingly agitated. "I'm so bored! Hmm, I miss blood, you can let me out now." No one moved. "Fine then." Connor reached up grabbed the top bars the cage and swung himself through knocking the cage door down. He lunged at Buffy knocking her over and off her feet. But he didn't stay put. Only Gaians stood around and  
  
danced. He ran up the wall to avoid the attacks and jumped off to connect his elbow harshly with Xanders spine, Xander fell to the ground. Faith attacked Connor and he laughed, he threw her into Dawn and they both fell helplessly onto the ground. (Oh God, don't even think it!) Connor grabbed a dagger and felt it in his hand. Spike attacked, spin- kicking Connor into the school pool but losing his balance and falling in after him. (Oh good! Go to undead one!) Connor laughed gleefully: "And here's a trick the churches might know." Connor ran his hands through the water four metres away from Spike. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit I bless you, In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit I bless you, In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit I bless you." Connor smiled evilly. "Amen". Spike began to smoke the water was blessed. He desperately tried to get out as he screamed in agony. Giles tried to help him get out but fell and hit his head on the side falling unconscious as he fell in the water.  
  
Connor got out and smiled. "Well, this is just wonderful!" he complimented himself, he really was enjoying this. Anya and Willow's auras were now showing as they charged up their power to the utmost: "Oh really?" Connor said. He grabbed some black salt off the table that Anya was using to control the forces under the school and ran a circle around them. He lit a match and dropped it, the circle caught fire: "Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the south, Power of fire and feeling, Suffocate and choke, Blind and bind the power before you, From beneath. Devour." He walked away as their power was used against them towards Buffy, Faith and Dawn dagger still in hand: "Now where were we?" he asked holding the dagger questioningly against his bottom lip in an almost innocent pout. (Don't) "Hmm, now I remember, aww ladies. You know their comes a time in all our... ahh!" Connor screamed out as he fell to the ground.  
  
(Connor's P.O.V)  
  
Oh, oh god. What's...what's that smell I...there's smoke everywhere, I can't see. It's all blurred. (That's because your eyes are filled with tears). It's you again.what? What's happening. Uh, Faith, huh, where are you. I can't, I can't speak what's happening?  
  
Xander hit Connor over the head with a chair Connor crouched to the ground and looked up viciously he wanted to seem brave and dangerous so he put up a front. He tried to speak but just coughed. The gang stood burned, bruised and bloodied but alive (though Giles was unconscious). Buffy kicked Connor in the ribs: "You sick shit!" she screamed. Connor looked up, he still didn't understand  
  
why everyone was mad at him. He sore Faith behind Buffy and exhaled. Faith,  
  
his Faith. He looked up to her with pleading love wondering why she looked so hurt. "I don't know what's wrong with you," Faith started, "But you're gonna pay.  
  
for. what. you. did. how dare you." Connor reached out weakly and touched her leg. She kicked his hand off: br  
  
"Don't you touch me....Don't! You Ever Touch Me!" Connor looked up in disbelief as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He sobbed and held his ribs lying doubled over on the floor.  
  
Suddenly like flashbacks during a crippling hangover Connor remember what he did, how it felt. How he meant and enjoyed every second of it. He got up and jumped out of a nearby window breaking the glass and cutting his stomach grossly as he did so. They tried to follow him but where really too beat up  
  
and tired.  
  
(Faith's P.O.V)  
  
What happened tonight? The.the more I think of it I...maybe its just another bad dream...if I lay down and close my eyes maybe I'll wake up...no.This is  
  
not real! It can't be. I won't ! I can't...Connor....oh God when will I wake up? I'm lying here hoping.hoping it's not real but...but when I close my eyes I can see yours...the way the were when you...oh God they.they just burn, burn me right through. You're gonna pay Destroyer. I trusted you. You know what I've been through. I thought it was you. Thought you were the  
  
only one. The things I told you. How dare you do this to me....my heart won't stop hurting! 


	13. When The Light Comes But Theres Only Dar...

When The Light Comes But Theres Only Darkness ch 13  
  
Connor ran til his legs fell from beneath him, the rising sun burning his sore eyes. He huffed and puffed and cried. He tried to throw up and spit. Tried to get it out but it just wouldn't go. So he lay on his side. The birds were chirping in the trees there was life here. God did he resent it, there should have been no life, no light only darkness. He closed his eyes in exhaustion maybe this was just another awful dream, maybe he would wake up screaming in his bed and Angel would come and care for him. Or better still Faith would be lying next to him, peaceful, beautiful. She resembled all the things that were right with the world, he would sit and drown in her scent alone, her scent lingered even when she wasn't there. He breathed harshly trying to get air: br "Dad?" It came out like a cautious whisper, a desperate wish. Somewhere in Connor still lay the hopes and dreams of a very young child, no matter how bad things got. There was always light, even if you didn't want the light to find you it would. The wood started to get darker, but only to him as he began to fall unconscious.  
  
(Are you okay?) Is...is it you?...Doing these things to me? (No, you really don't remember do you?) I...I don't know what your talking about (I am sorry, you're safe no more, but then you never were fully safe.just) Listen Mr, I don't know what's goin' on here, but please just leave me alone for a while (As you wish)  
  
Faith starred at the ceiling, her side hurt. She reached over and pressed play on her stereo hoping to find a rock song, but only the tape worked and Dawn had left in. The room span around as she lay on her side and in her guilt fell asleep thinking of Connor.  
  
(The Music, I Love The Way You Love Me- By Boyzone indicated by ****)  
  
"Oh Connor," it was the dream sequence again she couldn't see him though. She just sighed his name.  
  
***I like the feel of your name on my lips And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss****  
  
Connor fell into dreams of Faith and went back to the past as much as he could he was with her again. In Buffy's living room, trying to stop her from feeling him up and down, stroking his hair in a way that brought a peace to his life that he'd never known.  
  
***The way that your fingers run through my hair And how your scent lingers even when you're not there*****  
  
He could always smell her for days after she left, traces of perfection lying in his sheets. The way she always laughed at him, he hated being laughed at, but she. It was different when she laughed at him. Even when she hit him. He would love her to laugh at him now, to hear that lilt in her voice that shine in her eyes.  
  
***And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh And how you enjoy your two-hour bath***  
  
Connor was crazy beyond belief Faith thought. Even before all this. But in a good way. He was free and open the entire world was new to him so when he would let go he loved it and learned like a child. And when she was lucky, he'd take her along for the ride. She sighed inwardly.  
  
***And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain With everyone watching like we were insane***  
  
She laughed. She loved the way he was. How he minded her space. Played like a child. Looked after her without being her champion, there was something different and honest about Connor. The way he held her, the way he pouted and sulked into her arms when she laughed at him.  
  
***But I love the way you love me Strong and wild, slow and easy Heart and soul so completely I love the way you love me****  
  
Connor thought of her. The stupid old songs they listened to together when it was late one blanket between the two of them. The secrets that they shared.  
  
***And I like the sound of old R 'n' B And you roll your eyes when I'm sloppily off key And I like the innocent way that you cry At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times***  
  
Faith lay on her side in her dream world where she could see nothing. Alone for the first time in so long. She felt so bad. Connor relived the days gone by, remembered racing her down the stairs, fighting in park, chasing her in the woods. He wondered were the music came from, and lost himself in his bittersweet consolation. She lay and imagined she was lying by his side again. That he was at his silly clueless attempts to be in charge or have a say. That he was just holding her silently.  
  
***Listen to me now And I could list a million things I love to like about you But they could all come down to one reason I could never live without you..***  
  
Faith jumped up awake and switched off the tape: "What a bunch of crap!" She got up and put some clothes on.  
  
Connor opened his eyes once again, but this time it was dark out. Darkness suited him fine: "It's over", he whispered. He didn't want it to be. But there are some things you can't come back from. Besides he couldn't face her. He would never let himself look upon his face ever again. 


	14. Aftertaste

Aftertaste ch14  
  
Connor lay in the darkness and shuffled a little. Not like he was afraid of this place anyway, something stepped wrong and a branch broke: "You can't scare me you know, demon. Thing about being scared your afraid because of what you might loose, and how much that would hurt. Fear is just you protecting your love. Having something to loose...so you see I have no fear," he sighed and rolled onto his side. The figure walked closer and spoke in a deep seductive tone: "Hello Connor, I didn't think you were scared I'd be able to smell it...lots of blood though." Connor turned to see Billy standing over him, "And less of her."  
  
"Her, has a name," Connor growled. "Yeah, but you won't be screamin' it out in bed ever again...gave up on you pretty fast didn't she?" Billy said offering his hand to pick Connor up. Connor looked at his hand like he was considering it for a second, but declined: "She had good reason, I was wrong and she...she...I don't know what she." "I do, she is a pro-noun for females Connor. I mean that is a big giveaway, females are trouble."  
  
"I'll drown myself before the night is through..." Connor started to choke on his tears while talking, "Fall, into the darkness...where I belong...I'm...I'm evil...I should be afraid...I should feel.something...I.I'm evil!" "Oh there, there." Billy started to rub Connor's back as he sat up and crouched down next to him: "Listen to you, all hot under the collar. Don't be so pathetic and weak, stick around, your just sick...it'll pass, you know that your a survivor, I can tell that." "What do you care? You're that stupid demon that...that kissed me that night...you don't look demon though...but you are not a vampire...what are you doing here? This place is filled with vampires...and slayers...and...pain."  
  
"Look, there you go off again. Hmm, I came onto you that night because...well, I don't know whether you can tell but I don't exactly like females...you were drunk and hot..." Billy smirked wickedly. "Thought you might be an easy lay.....but that's not what counts now, you think you're evil, right? Or you don't wanna be evil, you need to know, so I figure we're here for the same reason. I came to see the Master he knows many things....kinda evil though...you might kill him...course then you'd know your good and maybe win over your action Barbie again."  
  
"I'm not trying to win her back!" Connor snapped, "Even...even if he does know something...last time I met him I..." "Fell under his control?" "Yeah." "Childe, my dear." "I am not a Childe." "No, but you share a genetic code with them." "It would be risky to see him." "Thought you said you had nothing left to loose?" Connor looked at Billy: "Let's go."  
  
(In Buffy's House)  
  
Anya paced around the living room: "Ow! My elbow...and my oh my God what did he do? That evil..." Xander ran over and inspected Anya's wounds: "What? What? Is, is something really wrong, should we be heading towards a room for emergencies?" "What? No, this is my favourite top...and now it's all burnt and has blood in it. Okay I'm not obverse to blood, but on my clothes!".  
  
Faith sat at the window then turned and addressed the gang very slowly: "We should go find Connor." Buffy looked amazed: "Excuse me? How hard did he hit you in the head?" Faith got mad really fast and jumped off the window to square up to Buffy: "He could be anywhere in any danger, with anything...I." Xander got in- between Buffy and Faith:  
  
"Oh great, so you wanna go get back your boyfriend to snuggle up to at night, that's sweet...doesn't matter what he does to us though." "He is not my boyfriend...not, not anymore. I don't want to be around him, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him...ever, he used to...it's not like he joined up with the Master or anythin', he would never do anythin' like that, he just...something..snapped in him." Willow looked up:  
  
"Did you see the look in his eyes when he stopped?...That was real pain...and suffering." Dawn looked at Willow and softened a little: "Yeah, um...we've all done things that...not sayin' it can ever be the same....it just...can't give up that quickly...he did look heartbroken." "Broken?" Xander asked. "Yeah, like our backs and egos right now. What, are we gonna just kiss and make-up?" "No!" Buffy ordered, "We're gonna find him. Restrain him. And return him to L.A. The last thing we need right now is another problem and he doesn't deserve to be forgiven. But he doesn't deserve being caught by the Master...any questions?"  
  
(Um, excuse me?) What? (Turn around L.A. is in the opposite direction) I'm aware of that (Isn't this run home time? He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day?) Yeah right! I'm bad, something came over me and it was real and I enjoyed it. I wasn't under anyones spells for their intentions, I did what made me feel good. I have to find out just how bad I am (You wanna find out how bad you are? I'll tell you ying and yan) Not that crap.not now (Your no worse than anyone else...maybe just a little better, your heart is pure) My heart is rock, now leave me be (Your good dear one. Beautiful, wild good and hopeful...like a spring morning...but you...you cling to the cold of winter live in its darkness, your consumed by so much pain. Such pitiful beauty...return to them.to her...accept your punishment...turn back now before its too late, let go of the cold and the death it holds. Go back) Shut up! Don't tell me I'm good and pure! Leave me!  
  
(In the Master's lair)  
  
Dru's head snapped up: "He's coming." The Master moved in his chair and smiled: "Excellent," he said darkly. 


	15. In The Web

In The Web ch15  
  
Faith looked around the abandoned wood. It was so silent and sad...but before when she was with Connor. He put his hands over her eyes and she could hear the trees whispering to each other, it was a magical fantasy, there was something about being with Connor. Her and Connor being together it had always made things so much more special, it made the world so much brighter: "No," she whispered quietly, trying to stop thinking about him. Spike ran straight up to her face outta nowhere: "Picked up the scent, over here!" "Geez! Just because your dead doesn't mean you get to creep people out like that you know!" she followed angrily. She couldn't deal with this right now, every-time she closed her eyes she just wished that Connor had never came to Sunnydale, that this was all a dream. But when she opened her eyes she was confronted by a harsh reality. But then reality had always been harsh on her.  
  
(In the Master's lair)  
  
Billy hopped down the rocky steps and turned to watch the sullen Connor move down the steps with a lot less excitement. "Would you cheer up?" Billy said, messing up Connor's hair. "Don't touch me!" "Damn and I was hoping to feel you up later." "Watch your tongue before I rip it out." "Hmm... a little further down this way." Connor could smell vampires all around the dank passageways stank of their un-dead flesh. Yet none attacked, why? Maybe this was usual, wanting to see the Master. Or maybe he really was a demon so they didn't care. Fact was he didn't care.  
  
(Damn, look at this place...) You again? (Yes, it is dangerous in here, can you smell it? It's in the walls that morbid stench of death suffering and dried blood) Yes thank you very much I can.  
  
Connor carried on walking further and further in the labyrinth like underground. (Well I'd tell you to turn back but...) But what? You've actually started to mind your own business? (No) What then? (Well your surrounded by Vampires)  
  
"What?!" Connor turned around and snapped back into his reality he was indeed in a large dark chamber surrounded by passageways blocked by Vampires. Small fires burnt all round. Usually this would have chilled Connor to the bone, but the only emotion he felt right now was bitter. And bitter its bitch. See bitter is sarcastic. Bitter is brave. Bitter is cruel. Bitter is arrogant. Bitter doesn't give a damn and bitter children, always comes back to bite you in the ass.  
  
Billy practically skipped towards the chambers centre: "Oh Master! I've brought you a present!" The Master appeared slowly walking to the centre with a swooning Dru holding onto him. (Is she sane?) Doubt it  
  
"Excellent," the Master answered tapping Billy's head in approval, "Very well done, welcome my boy." Connor looked around at all the sets of fangs with nothing that even slightly resembled fear.just contempt. He shrugged as he spoke to the Master: "A set-up?" "Hmm, yes you'll have to forgive my ceremonial soft-spot. Had to get you here, you don't mind." "I DO MIND.....so are you gonna kill me?...Balls definitely in your court." "Hmm no...I just want a taste." "A taste? You know I won't let you vamp me, I'd rather die and I would." "Who said anything about siring you or killing you, I just want a taste. Then you can go." "I don't trust you." "And I don't blame you but you don't have a choice cos with you around those pretty slayers and those damned soul vamps...who's to say they'll survive?" "I don't care about them anymore." "I think you do." 


	16. Will You Wake Me Already?

Will You Wake Me Already? ch16  
  
Connor eyed the Master for a moment he was to be trusted. But it looked like the Master was his only ticket out of here so he slowly nodded: "Fine...go ahead". The Master smiled and stepped forward: "Hmm...that's a good boy...now come on child meet me half way". There was definitely something about the Master that made Connor's skin crawl, an evilness, a power he could not explain. But he would face it, he gently walked forward, slowly but surely til he entered the centre of the circle toe to toe with the Master.  
  
The Master laughed and surveyed the boys beautiful body, then gently came to him, Connor turned to display his neck to the Master to get it over with, but the Master had different plans. He grabbed Connors hair spun his head part his sweet lips and bit Connor's tongue, drinking from Connor and kissing him at the same time. Connor shook helplessly, trying to hold still. Suddenly the numb feeling leaving him and a very real fear and disgust setting in. The Master sucked long and hard, and Connor would reach out trying to hold onto the Master for support but then realising he was the Master would refrain. He could hear all the vampires laughing around him, and he hated them. He hated the Master, hated Billy, hated the vampires, hated himself. The child within him couched and wanted to hide, wanted to submit and be saved and the adult in him rebelled wanted to stand tall, wanted to show no fear. What he managed was nothing more than a compromise he stood his ground submissively quiet until the Master pulled back smiling, Connor's blood dripping slowly down his lips.  
  
Connor gasped as he felt his legs go weak.. he fell to his knees and held his stomach. Billy wouldn't miss this opportunity he came to Connor from behind only to hear the Master's voice: "No Billy." "But I *tracing a hand along Connor's cheek* just wanted to play with him." "No!" the Master moved in front of the terrified Connor and forced eye- contact, "Well....run." Connor looked around in disbelief for a moment and then ran, through all of the vamps that he was sure wouldn't let him go, through all of the dark tunnels, their quiet sense of death now looming and ominous, laughing at him.  
  
Spike sniffed around following the scent. Dawn whined: "There's nothing herree." "Shut up," Faith intervened, in her mind all of them just didn't want to find Connor, just didn't care. Spike stopped looked back at the gang and then slowly entered a thicket...it was a smell at first, lost in the wind, then a heartbeat, shallow breathing and then Connor's doubled over body. Spike jumped at Connor in concern though on the outside Connor didn't seem too bad. Connor didn't take very kindly to being seen like this: "What do you want?" he said, rising to his feet. Dawn stuttered: "We...ur...w.we wanted to make sure you were okay." Connor silently turned from them and began to walk away. "Wait!" Giles called after him. "At least let us take a look at you." Connor turned and let them look, they surveyed him quietly and he turned.  
  
Spike flanked Connor and pushed him onto the ground and opened Connor's bruised mouth, thick with blood. Connor struggled in panic. Spike growled:  
  
"I knew it! I knew I smelled blood.who did this to you?" "The Master," Faith said, moving forward slowly. "It was him, wasn't it. Connor didn't answer her, he just looked up helplessly. Faith could only feel a pain in her heart a pang for Connor... a need for his arms, how could this all be real when she needed him so much. When she could see the pain in his eyes. Feel his pain in her heart. It just wasn't right. She sighed came forward and to everyone's surprise, including her own, held Connor's hand tightly. But said nothing. 


	17. I Don't Wanna Want You

I Don't Wanna Want You ch17  
  
Connor was being surveyed by Spike who seemed overly concerned...all Connor could do was feel uncomfortable sitting in Xander's place seeing Spike's burnt face looking him over with concern.  
  
(That must have hurt...your pride I mean..but...do not think that it is over..its never over for you boy...never can you think that) I didn't think that...and...and why not? Who are you? Do you know things? Am I evil? (I have told you before-) Oh no this crap again, am I or aren't I? (Cub calm down) What did you just call me? (What?...nothing) You called me cub! I- (I must go)  
  
Connor looked at Spike, his eyes glazed over...Faith just watched. He always managed to piss her off, he was whiney and emotional and....she looked up: "Called your Dad...he's comin' to pick you up, Junior." "Oh......good." Connor looked down as Faith looked out of the window, the window-ledge was usually his place. But he wasn't like himself anyway. He had no idea who he was, never did. The closet he'd ever came to knowing who he was only happened when Angel and Faith were around both loving him. They had made his heart feel warm, and now...it didn't feel warm. Didn't exactly feel cold either, it was just tired. So tired. Like it had been hurting intensely for a hundred years and now it was trying to breath again. To beat again, but it hurt. Too tired. To beat. To breathe. To be.  
  
Faith looked out at the people moving on the streets, they had such purpose. Such direction, each one with their own lives, their own story. Their own confusion and upset and they were alone, everyone was alone from the day the were born to the day they died. No one can ever be with you constantly or be completely on your side. It was just the way things were. The realisation was calm and cool almost a relief, Connor was halfway across the room. She didn't want to feel like she needed him. She'd been so happy when he first showed up, she didn't particularly like Sunnydale or the way it made her feel. But he...she was so sure...she smiled as she thought of it.....He would stand in that cocky little way he did and be full of confidence and focus, he'd be defensive and honest and smile and he'd love her and everything would be....  
  
Faith scratched her tattoo, another damn reminder of him. Of his treachery, of his love. It always itched, but had done a lot more lately, she wondered if it was infected as she looked down. Her eyes met Connor's, his pretty blue eyes had stolen a glance and been caught, he looked down in shame as she sighed. He seemed so helpless so hurt. She was, too.  
  
It hurt, but she had bigger things on her mind and... why the hell was Dawn looking at Connor? And moving over to him?  
  
Connor looked up as Dawn stroked his face, she'd forgiven him. He could see it, he almost smiled back when she looked at him with such loving forgiveness. Spike looked on, Dawn was definitely something else. But maybe she got it, Connor was honestly more upset about hurting them than any of them were. Connor felt something at his side like lasers...he could feel them moving Faith's eyes...and then they were gone. Was she jealous? There was no need to be he only loved her....or at least he had.only. loved. her.  
  
Faith looked at her feet and told herself she didn't love him anyway. And besides, he was too cocky, and too jumpy and horny and. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she heard Angel's car pulling up, just in time. 


	18. Addicted To Despair

Addicted To Despair ch 18  
  
Angel looked up at Xander's apartment. Xander's appartment? Somehow that just didn't sound right, like a dog getting a diploma. But Angel guessed he had been wrong. I mean, he had said that Internet thing would never get off the damn ground. So he was wrong sometimes...he could live with that. Already he was heavy with the weight of the atmosphere, something was off. "Bad vibes, huh, Angelcakes?" Lorne quipped from the backseat. "Don't care bout no bad vibes," Gunn chipped in coming to Angel's side. "Far as am concerned we go in, get Connor and get out." "I'm afraid it may not be that simple," Wes noted. "Oh man! You just jinxed us!" Gunn yelled. "Did not." "Did too man! You totally jinxed us." "I didn't!" "Don't mess with me English, runnin' around temptin' fate." "Oh stop acting like such a wa-" "Shut Up!" Angel commanded. "Stop acting like little girls...we're goin' in."  
  
Connor smelt him...his father coming, he shifted from Dawn's hand on his face to look at the door. Where Spike and Faith were already looking. Everyone else caught on. As Angel entered. Trying to look strong, decisive, his team at his back. "Connor." He was so relieved to see his son. Sitting crestfallen on a table. "Uh....hi," Buffy said, annoyed. "Hey," Angel answered, barely looking over. He walked over. Connor wasn't sure of what to do, he just looked on. Angel pulled 'a Spike' he inspected Connor from head to toe all around several times. Connor felt his rebellious streak kicking in, but it didn't rise, he was devoid of passion. Just too tired, remains of what he used to be. Like an old flame dying out, spreading it smoke as it became darker.  
  
Angel, satisfied gave his heart-warming half-smile and hugged Connor. He hadn't known what to think, they hadn't been specific on the phone. Just said he needed to pick up Connor. He being a parent had thought the worst and worried so much his chest hurt. Connor did not hug back nor did he resist, though he did grab onto Angel's sleeve, that was something.  
  
(How are you?) I (Then let go) I (You mean you don't want to)  
  
Faith looked on. Was Angel even aware that there was anyone else in the room? And why hadn't Connor told him about his mouth? Well if he wouldn't she would. "Try looking in his mouth," she said, half smirking as she turned away. There that would teach him, not sure what. But Connor had really done something to annoy her in the past five minutes...she just didn't know what. Angel looked over at Faith, then back at Connor.  
  
Spike looked, concerned. Burnt and bruised and concerned. Faith sure had a stake up her ass. But who could blame her? The things she'd gone through lately. She was so hurt yet so strong. Guess she had to be. But Angel and Connor were family. And family was important he thought as he saw Angel going to open Connor's mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his dear mom would have said to him finding him in a situation like Connor's. He felt for Connor, and Angel, and Faith, and Buffy, and Dawn.'.he felt for pretty much everyone except himself. Connor was so lost like in that alley the other night. Poor guy. What had happened in that alley? Ahh well he supposed it wasn't important anyway...  
  
Angel looked in at Connor's dry mouth. A swollen mouth, bite marks, bruises black to green. His tongue pale and sore, advertising to anyone with eyes what had happened. Angel closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Spike jumped in trying to help: "It's um.he's like a childe..and the Master...wasn't really 'is fault you know? Angel?" Angel head snapped back as his became sombre with rage: "I'll kill him!" he growled. Giles turned to Wes: "Guess your staying then?" "It would seem so," Wes answered. Giles accent, what a wonderful voice he liked it the mother-tongue a certain nostalgia to it. Gunn whispered over: "Told you, ya jinxed us."  
  
Faith got up and stormed. It wasn't supposed to be like this! They weren't supposed to stay! She heard Xander tell Buffy not to follow. To give her time. Time? Time wasn't what she needed, she needed a stake and a drink and....to feel safe in her own skin. Was that so wrong? She loved danger. But was it okay to want to feel safe and relaxed in your own body? To be safe? Secure? even loved? But no, no more pain. No more love. She told herself as she walked through the darkness, she made the only movement around. Her feet on the pavement the only sound. She held her ribcage as she walked. So charged but tired. So sore. She hated him, and them! All of them! Because....  
  
Connor looked around in the darkness had they really expected him to stay in that little room with Anya on watch while they hunted and patrolled and searched for Faith? No he was on a hunt of his own...and now he could see his prey.  
  
"Allo Connor." Dru smiled as he entered the Master's lair. "Knew you'd come back for more. Your lil slayer is breathin' broken hearts an droppin' 'em on the floor." The Master laughed at Dru as he looked upon Connor's serious face. "I'll make it go awhile.don't worry Connor, my child." he said stroking Connor's face with his long yellow nails. "Don't take too much," Connor instructed. "Your despair is beautiful.you are beautiful...just like your mother," the Master whispered in Connor's ear as he vamped out. 


	19. I Wish I Could Sleep

I Wish I Could Sleep ch19  
  
Connor exhaled deeply as the Master bit into his shoulder and drank. His body throbbed as his blood was taken, his heart was racing, he'd lost the feeling in his legs and he was dizzy. The room span, rows of fangs shined in the candlelight spinning so fast as he looked round. Hands gripped on the Master, begging for more. Connor's world was slipping away and it was magnificent. He gasped heavily and sighed, whined quietly though. There was  
  
no sorrow, just physical pain. He felt his body drop to the floor and Nirvana he couldn't feel or think it was wonderful. And now tired sprawled out on the floor in the underground chamber he closed his eyes, and pretended he didn't exist.  
  
Faith was still walking, still so angry. She couldn't place any of her feelings, couldn't explain them. She just felt, her heart heavy. She felt another presence...strangely homelike: "Aw...Faith, my girl," she turned to see the Major, smiling that two- hundred dollar smile. Arms stretched out. "What's the matter baby." Faith knew he was dead. He'd died, she hadn't seen it but...He was standing right ahead of her, and she wanted him to be real so much as she collapsed in his arms. He  
  
stroked her hair and whispered in her ear: "That little punk...he hurt you huh? And those, those brats. They bring you  
  
down you know Faith your better than that."  
  
Faith kept her eyes closed, picturing the Major holding her, feeling his touch. Lost in sudden comfort. When she wished...that wish that stupid wish! She screamed at the top of her lungs. She'd imagined Connor was holding her, just for a second. She hated him. From the bottom of her heart and from the pit of her stomach. She tried to tell herself she hadn't loved him. But she  
  
had. Only someone she'd loved could make her feel this bad. It hurt so much  
  
all the time, no family, no real friends, no life, no Connor. This was her reality. She looked up and the Major wasn't there holding her, it was daylight. She hadn't slept, but it felt so real. It hadn't been though. She  
  
ran back angry. They had to deal with what was going on here and get rid of  
  
the Fang Gang so they could concentrate.  
  
Billy walked slowly over to Connor's body lying in the corner of one of the  
  
chambers where they'd put him. Avoiding the light, devoid of reality, sick to his stomach, like a drug-addict in the morning after. Eyes shut. Crouching. "Hey Connor," Billy said cheerfully, leaning over him. Connor would usually  
  
have responded nastily, would have retorted the young demon. But he was so tired, and even when he lay still with his eyes closed he couldn't rest. He  
  
felt himself falling and spinning, he could see it in the blackness. Billy cocked his head to the side: "I said hey..." he didn't get a response, "Well, anyway I'm to take you above ground. It's sunlight up there....I guess I'll carry you if you want." Billy grabbed Connor's arm and slung it over his shoulder passing Connor's body weight onto him and slowly began walking. "But uh....in return, don't suppose you could hit that bitch...maybe in front of me?" Connor glared at Billy, the world still spinning and surreal,  
  
his eyes out of focus. "Shut up!" the words were heavy with hard breathing, you could tell it took  
  
energy to utter a syllable.  
  
Great, just great. He'd just stop thinking about her. A swirling in his stomach began to start, a raging feeling of dread. They were going to put him back up there. And he couldn't go home. He had to face her, her burning  
  
eyes. Her sharp attitude. Her five by fives and her firm thighs. It was all  
  
about Faith. Faith...that bloody slayer. When she touched him, it was like.  
  
It was always like he could breathe. He could always breathe. But not like this, a door swung open and she breathed light into him. His world would turn upside and he would love it. He loved being beside her, because every-time he knew. When she touched him he would breathe again. But no more. None of that. She hated him, it was a revolting feeling, hating himself so much and having her hate him. Something that his entire being could not stand. Not after a million years of sleep. Not for a second. But he was forced to. He just wanted to rest. 


	20. A Sigh Costs My Blood

A Sigh Costs My Blood ch20  
  
Connor turned onto his side, his bed was so warm. So comfy. Faith lay sleeping beside him. He sighed happily. The warm sunshine warm on his wounds, almost refreshing. He kissed Faith's back and closed his eyes. This was some sort of heaven.  
  
Faith felt someone beside her, a familiar warmth and turned to come face to  
  
face with Connor who opened his eyes in shock: "Connor," she yelled. "What?! What's happening?" Connor really wasn't fully aware everything outside of the room he was in and the time he was in was gone. She sighed: "Your dreaming about me again." "No...you're dreaming about me...now stop...it's not fair." Faith sat up shocked and angry: "Not fair!? Not fair on you? What the hell!" "Oh don't sing me your sad song slayer," Connor humphed. "God do you hear yourself you little..." "Little what?..Bitch!" Connor caught that last word, almost tried to stop it from leaving his tongue. And looked up guilty at Faith, she looked down. Almost regretfully for a moment before punching him square in the jaw. His head snapped back.  
  
And Connor awoke in a field, his jaw sore. His wounds warm from the sun, but it was cloudy out. He looked up to see Anya teleport in front of him: "There you are! We've been worried sick and your father is very annoying when he's upset and he blamed me...just because I was supposed to be watching you." She looked authoritive and hurt.  
  
"Uh...women," Connor growled, "Geez, so dumb." "You say that....but if you said that to Faith she'd-" "What?...Kick my ass?...Yeah probably, but I doubt I'd hold back on her now." He tried to rise, but failed and leant against a tree stump. Anya looked surprised: "Wa...wait here," she instructed.  
  
Sure enough, Angel showed up. Disappointed and pissed. Faith in the background, watching him like a hawk and he looked back with the same overpowering resentment. He wanted to have this out with her, he didn't wanna deal but she was there constantly her very presence taunting him. She  
  
felt the same way, it was a joke really. But it validated both of their earlier theories that love was for idiots and they should try to remain above that. Angel and Spike could sense the tension and once again Faith pointed out Connor's shoulder wound. Not that his indulgence wasn't perfectly clear to all, seen as he looked like he'd had six whiskeys then ran through  
  
a field backwards. He resented it, resented all of them but most of all resented himself and advertised it with every look and breath in their presence, hard, cool, and deadly.  
  
Angel managed to get him to a bedroom (in a hotel) to sleep, he'd resented it. Yelled at Angel that he was okay and rebelled against every single step. Connor heard the door close as Angel left the room, this time leaving Buffy  
  
on guard outside, she wanted to read a new magazine anyway and watchin Mr. Trouble was a great excuse. Connor looked around at the mahogany furniture the cream hard surfaces..,it reminded him of something. He looked  
  
down at the fluffy peach bed, it was kinda girlie, then he took his clothes off and lay down. Head in the pillow and closed his eyes. Then he did it. He choked. He choked and a long stream of tears fell, he cried heartbroken into the pillow begging that he would just die their, that the ground would shallow him up. His body felt weak as it shivered. His body rocking with every breathe and tear. Everything was falling apart. And he couldn't hold it together he didn't want to he knew he should have been strong. But no he  
  
was so weak, he was sure he could feel his heart bleeding his ribcage breaking and falling. But he didn't care, he was lost. Lost so far in the darkness he was aching to remember what the light looked and felt like.  
  
Faith looked down at her feet in the old cemetery, she had dreamed of him again. But he was, she hated him. So why was he still in her dreams? She wanted to punish him, to drag him into line. She really couldn't be bothered with his attitude. But, this place, it did something to her. And so did he. ..the stupid goofy happy looks he used to give her...she would have hated them on anyone else but on him...goosebumps worthy. Even if she didn't show  
  
it. She liked who she was with him. But now there was no him. So she didn't  
  
like who she was. She needed some sort of release, she wanted sex. She couldn't deny it, sex was always fun and liberating for her. Andrew walked over: "Hey Faith, Giles said that-" "Shut up," she instructed and pressed up against him kissing and grabbing. He delayed of course but kissed back. She ripped off his clothes in the middle of the cementary, he was ready. "Ew." She got out and stood up. "This isn't right...sorry." Andrew looked up naked and horny: "What? But I thought that we were gonna-" "Yeah sorry...on the rebound.and do you really want me to compare you with wonderboy?" A rhetorical question. That really wasn't a fair comparison, he  
  
had loved Connor and they had done stuff to each other, understood each other in a way that now burned. It had been plain for everyone to see. And now there was just this big gaping hole. She wasn't angry anymore. She just  
  
needed to talk to him so much, so she walked towards where he was staying. Trying to find the strength not to cry before she was behind locked doors. 


	21. A Little Deeper

A Little Deeper ch 21  
  
Ever cried yourself to sleep? And I don't mean cried in your bed then fell asleep on your cold tear soaked pillow, even though thats awful. I mean having your body shiver from every ache of your every sob. Eyes shut, body under the covers. Occasionally lashing out fiercely at the world around you? Your head throbbing from cutting pain hitting your brow like lightening. Like there's no worse place to be than in your own skin. You can't stop crying, you can't even really think about stopping because the sobs consume your being? It's like you're too tired to fall asleep, eyes burning up. But you fall slowly at first. Like your sinking and then you fall unconscious like someone hit you on the back of your head with a revolver?  
  
.....Well Connor did. And let me tell you, something like that produces headache galorie. You feel drained. You feel tired. He could barely stand as he practically fell into the shower. Touching the cold smooth tiles, trying to find his equilibrium. He was to be found soon, or checked up on. So he had to find his facade, his brave face and soon. He'd been in positions like this before, and when he did it was always like.like he'd come back from the dead. Rose from his own ashes. But this time it was harder and he didn't want to, he wanted to dwell. Knowing he couldn't. Eyeing the bite marks on his body with a feeling of dread and disgust, flinching as the water hit them.  
  
Buffy flicked through the pages of the fashion magazine half of the stuff in there was stylish but not affordable. She yawned. Connor hadn't made a peep, which was cool with her. If he like...tried to leave she'd kick his ass...she was almost sure she kick his ass... "Hey B," Faith said walking past Buffy to Connor's room. Buffy looked up from her thoughts to acknowledge Faith: "Oh Hi Faith!" she smiled and looked back down, they jumped up: "Wait you can't go in there!" Buffy yelled following Faith.  
  
Great, Faith thought here goes...hmm you know what skip it. Faith thought as she blindsided Buffy knocking her out. She opened the door to Connor's room slowly: "Knock knock...come out, wherever you are, don't give a damn if your decent," she called smirking a little at the last part.  
  
(Can you hear her calling?) Oh yeah (You gonna go out?) ...No (Move it!)  
  
Connor found his feet and a towel and went to face Faith. The raven-haired temptress, the rogue slayer, the sex kitten, the embodiment of everything that was amazing in a woman...god he hated her. Already he'd lost the feeling in his legs from the sound of her voice. He left the bathroom and stood before her dripping nothing, but a blue towel draped over his hips. "What?" he said. Waiting for the speech. "Don't give me that attitude," she said angrily, then waited he made no reply a good sign. So she sat on the girlie sheets one knee up held against her chest and started: "We need to talk." "Or not." "Or yeah." "Faith I don't wanna-" "I don't care about what you want!" she yelled, instilling an awkward silence. "No shit," Connor sighed. Sitting beside her on the bed back to back. Looking up and sighing. They just sat there like that, twenty minutes in silence. Almost a comfortable silence, though it made no sense.  
  
Connor decided to break the silence the feel of her body heat against his wet skin finally truley hitting him as he seemed to wake from a trance. He pulled back: "So what now?" he asked earnestly, still not facing her. "Well that's one hell of a question, one I can't answer." Faith sighed, her fingers running on the beautifully made sheets. She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hadn't she meant to say something to him? Connor just looked on, at her body thrown across his temporary bed, his fist marks still on her body. Suddenly it became so hard to breathe: "Faith!...Please get out!" he pleaded. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes: "Yeah! Right!" "Yeah! Right!" he said pulling her up. "You have no idea how hard this is for me-" "Hard for you?! Connor your the one that freaked out and attacked everyone, your the one that said all those nasty things to me. Your fast food for a bat faced vamp for God's sake!" she yelled yanking her wrist from his grasp.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks for listing it all, you still have no idea about what I'm going through it feels like! It FEELS LIKE!-" "LIKE WHAT CONNOR?!" Connor sighed and stared down choking on his words as his tears slowly betrayed him again: "Like I'm dying." Faith looked at Connor the tears rolling down his cheeks and started to cry herself as she wrapped her arms around him and met his face with hers. A calm steady expression and softly said: "You're not gonna die Connor, I'm sorry. And I know you are...but...but...sorry doesn't make it go away.you know?" "I still love you," Connor got out. "Yeah, I still love you, you know? Kinda never stopped. I was just angry, and now I'm-" "Your what?" "Tired Connor, so tired." "I wish I could make it go away for you," he said slowly. "You can," she answered, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
For a moment nothing else mattered. They were finally together. Warm lips against warm lips, holy lovers kiss. Opening their mouths, drinking each other's sweet essence. Their bodies pressed, nothing but the sweet silence and the kiss. 


	22. Broken Barely Beating, My Heart Silently...

Broken Barely Beating, My Heart Silently Loves You ch22  
  
Note: This Chapter and the next contain descriptions of a sexual nature, this fiction has already been rated 17+ but I felt it important to warn you all anyway. If you are underage or uncomfortable please stop reading. And for those of you who continue I wrote this a long time ago and if its not good hey...I was new-ish to smut.  
  
Connor touched Faith's face looking into her eyes deeply, trying to wake himself up. To try to figure out if he was dreaming. What a cruel dream! To tease him, her every movement and scent breathing life back into his broken  
  
spirit, making him glorious and the idea that it may not be real. It was too much to bear. Faith looked into his deep baby blues, almost paralysed in front of her. What was he doing? She needed him, so badly. She needed release, she needed him, she needed to forget, more importantly she wanted to forget. She'd seen her fair share of animosity and despair and she figured life was just too short to be intoxicated by feelings that made your heart hurt. She put her hand on his chest and felt his suppressed panicked breathes, she looked at him: "Connor, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here...everything's fine," she said smoothly and to further show her point she slowly kissed from his shoulder up his neck and jaw then kissed his pouted lips. Connor shook what felt like ice of his muscles and came on top of Faith on the bed, gently kissing her while running his hands around her beautiful body.  
  
Greatly appreciating those heavenly curves, her firm thighs and breasts, her smooth milky skin, Faith was almost perfect. Forget that. She was perfect and he couldn't not love her. He thought it was impossible, he hated her at times no question, but he still loved her.  
  
Faith pulled at Connor's hair to be certain he was looking at her, that he wasn't completely losing himself as he fell into a fantasy with her. Some kind of change was taking place, something was lifting. They felt like they hadn't seen each other for days. Connor kissed Faith's thighs admiring them  
  
almost in a trance: "I missed you, Faith." "Yeah I missed you too," she replied as Connor pulled her pants of completely leaving her in only her tank top and thong, him still only with a towel that tickled Faith's skin and aroused her almost as much as his slow hands and lips. She arched her back so that her legs were up, allowing Connor to easily remove her thong, which he looked at momentarily before throwing it away. Faith rolled her eyes at such a sight and smiled seductively at Connor who was quite happily already ravaging her body with his hands and eyes. He could be so wild sometimes. She'd feel naked when she was out with him. Anywhere they went, didn't matter who with. One look and her clothes were gone. He undressed her with his hungry eyes. There was something intense and romantic about that, no one had ever wanted her the way that Connor did. And he wasn't always graceful in showing it, which was surprisingly cute. But she had to admit most of the time he was cool, and full of an attitude that rivalled hers.  
  
Connor began to kiss further up Faith's thighs until he came to her clitoris, then he became agonisingly slow, licking, kissing, and twirling his tongue. Savouring each second, hearing her moan above him as her thighs tightened under the arousal. She told him that most guys hadn't done that to her at least not without her requesting it, but Connor always went for without any need of hints. He loved her face and smell as she came, and he would always do everything and anything to ensure that she would. And if he was angry with her at the time he'd just tease her growing appetite once she was aroused, refusing to continue with their intercourse properly holding back before letting go. Yes they played games, mind games, and had play fights. It wasn't exactly hidden they were both wild and immature in bed. Not that they didn't have imitate sex. It was just that they were equal they played they had fun and they didn't worry about their behaviour, it was such a release.  
  
Faith moaned and pulled at the sheets, rising at his every touch and whining for him. Connor laughed inwardly, Faith was never this subservant or open, only when he was playing with her body. When he was in her, or teasing/working her clit. Sure they had other moments. Other intimate moments outside of sex. But it wasn't his Faith to be like that. She was wild and free. He loved that...and he really just said his Faith was she his again. The uncertainty grinded inside her stomach as he looked up at his partner, pushing herself up against the bed-frame expectedly so they could go upright on their knees. It was one of her favourite positions that way their was no real fight about who was on top getting to do most of the work.  
  
Not that it wasn't sometimes fun to wrestle and flip to control each other he pushed up against her body and she checked to see that his cock was up with her hand, seeing if she needed to come down on him but there was no need. He was already aroused and ready to go, she looked at him and laughed: "What are you waiting for Tiger?". He could smell the salt coming off her body a signature of sweat mixed in with her sweet scent of arousal and fermones. It was irresistible. 


	23. When We Don't See Eye To Eye Its Fine, C...

When We Don't See Eye To Eye Its Fine, Cos We're Always Heart To Heart ch 23  
  
They didn't want it tender, someone to talk to was the last thing they needed. The motion, the bodies, now that's freedom. That's what they wanted.  
  
More importantly what they needed. Connor paid special attention to Faith's body with his lips, he managed to caress her neck and collarbone while he began to enter her. She moaned when she felt his dick rushing in. It was a moan of pure pleasure though, not pain. She was already aroused and hungry for his fuck. It hurt but she didn't give a damn, her hot clit practically sucked him in and she was rendered breathless for a few moments as he looked into her face, kissing her encouragingly checking that she was alright. But she was more than alright, she started the motions before he did.  
  
Answered his concerns with a kiss, and moved on him. Up and down and back and forth on his dick, for a moment their hard nipples rubbed against each other then continued moving across their sensitive skin.  
  
It was amazing, they were around the same size and build so they were quite comfortably moving around each other's bodies. Feeling their way. Face to face, breaking the bed. They could hear it beneath them but they didn't care. Nothing else mattered. They were back together again just like they had needed to be. Faith moaned as Connor's dick when back up her walls and asked him: "Connor...where have you been?" "I don't know...but...I'm.finally.breathing.again" "Connor, you never stopped." "Yes I did, when I lost you I stopped living." "You can't.live.umm...because of love." "Ah! But.I can't...live.with...you.hating.me...either..." Faith laughed: "Connor Angel, I hate you more than anyone else on this planet, I couldn't hate anyone so much if I didn't love them." Faith sighed, and then moaned louder as Connor gained the advantage and pushed her up the wall for a harder fuck.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Connor turned and looked at Faith lying by his side. So beautiful and yet. He knew he loved her. He'd always love her. And she would always love him. But this wasn't about love. They had both needed to stop hating each other, it was trying and exhausting in a way that Connor had never known. Maybe that's how Angel felt about Connor, it hurt too much to hate someone you love. You have to try. And rejection, it tore your heart into a thousands pieces so small they couldn't even be made into a glitter of love. But it was still your heart. Though broken and numb. And heart will always love. It falls down deep. You swallow it. But it remains. You can't ever stop loving someone. Once it happens you can't make it go away. It may change, but it'll just be another type of love. In any case, love does not quit. And neither did Faith.  
  
Connor smiled watching her breaths as she slept on his bed, putting his pants on. He felt a great guilt. He was going back to the Master. Something was pulling him. Something had taken him. And he was scared. So much his soul shook and he couldn't feel his legs or his head, but he went. And hoped that if he died before she woke, she'd forgive a young man his weakness. His love, his care. He picked up a stake. The Master was a threat to him and everyone he cared about he had to try to make that stop. 


	24. Unquestioned

Unquestioned ch24  
  
Connor walked steadily to the Masters lair, a great feeling had overcome him, stronger than fear and more powerful than love itself. A will to live and overcome evil sprang up inside him, the clarity was relaxing. And the thought of Faith safe in warm covers was bliss while he walked further down into his nightmare. He was barely there, a ghost watching himself swiftly move through the tunnels once more. The steady glow of the few lights in the dank passageways, ominous and sleepy in their own way. Life was not part of this world, they were evil, animals.  
  
And any remainder of the humanity the life that once engulfed their being and drove them to so many passion-filled experiences slept and rested. They were to sleep now, sleep like Holtz. Dear Holtz, even the thought of him brought stabs of pain and comfort into Connor's heart. He sighed and closed his eyes as he moved. They had no use in this place as of yet anyway, it was dark beyond all human experience. Quiet and tranquil as the lights slept in with the darkness that held them.  
  
Darkness held him like the lights and he was so asleep, he'd been having a nightmare. Then once more a dream of Faith brought him back. Still he moved dazed and determined sleepy yet wary, he quickened his pace into the mouths of the old ones. He imagined his now closed over bite marks hurt again, he could feel them bleeding and throbbing as the Master sucked the life out of him. Took it all away and forced Connor into a nightmare, he felt the pain and then the Master's long yellow nails and freezing hands crawling morbidly around his own firm skin. The Master in his few feedings had made a habit of not only ravenously drinking up the boys blood but groping his quivering body while the onlookers laughed feeling an urge of their own for sex rise.  
  
The air was always far too thick then and the memories once more surrounded Connor in darkness, the death. You know why the darkness is scary right? You can't see that why. But you don't always see with your eyes. You sore with your heart and Connor's heart was blinded and broken from the first feeding at the Masters feet.  
  
(Outside the bedroom)  
  
Buffy's head snapped up, she felt her head throb and held it winching. And people wondered why she didn't trust Faith. She got up decisively to kick the two rogues asses. "Hey," she called while pushing the doors open to the room. "Guess what happens to little wannabe champions when they mess with me?" She looked round but only saw Faith naked under and a little out of the sheets. She moved to observe the intruder. Uh oh this would be that actions equal consequences thing again. She sprawled across the bed: "Geez B would ya watch it? Connor's asleep," she said, yawning then realised he was sitting beside her and jumped up in shock.  
  
"B!?" she called then furrowed her brow at the blonde champion. " Did you do anything to him? Cos if you did I swear I'll make you scream so loud you'll deafen our buddies in New York." She sat up looking menacingly at the other slayer the sheets barely wrapped around her. The feel of Connor's lips against her skin still lingering. Buffy looked insulted disgusted: "What?! I didn't touch your little toy boy, you know if you need action so bad you'd do it with psycho boy maybe you need a vibrator." Faith threw on Connor's leather jacket from the floor, looked at Buffy and snarled: "Bitch," while lunging at the other slayer. The two fell to the ground punching and kicking.  
  
And Andrew stood over them, he's just entered and was a bit lost in what he saw: "Uh...uh...g.,.guys...Connor..,Connor went away, he's not really your classic hero is he?...Well actually he's an underdog hero which actually is classic...but no typical and he has that cocky little pose and sexy pout and-" "Would you like some time alone with him?" Faith asked getting up. "Now if the analysis and worship of MY boyfriend is over you can spill your guts for me, 'kay?" She pushed Andrew against the wall, holding him up by the throat. Buffy stood behind her rolling her eyes at the rogue slayer. "That's not how we do it here...anymore," Buffy said,commandively arms crossed.  
  
"Oh wow B!" Faith said faking admiration still glaring at Andrew. "Listen to the sound of me not caring...magic, ain't it?" Something about Connor always made Faith snap, he was damn annoying. He could show up and get underneath her skin in seconds which is something no else can do or ever could. That was the problem, the handsome blue eyed scrapper broke into her with even trying. Her defences would fall so all she could really do was try an offence which as she was told was sometimes the best defence and keep Connor at arm and fists length that way...if only he didn't enjoy it, it would have been prefect.  
  
*In Buffy's kitchen*  
  
"Spike for the last time this is important!" Angel said, angrily obviously running out of patience with the younger vampire. He leaned forward on the table to further make his point as Spike drank his blood, but Angel's was untouched. The fang gang, Dawn, Willow and Xander watched anxiously. "I know! And I already bloody well told you," Spike growled gruffly at Angel. "Nothing was wrong with 'im, it just happened. I don't know what's up with him." "Jesus Christ!" Angel exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. "Ey! If you go taking the lords name in vain he'll make nighttime shorter," Spike remarked. "Yeah sure," Angel mumbled. "Sane my ass." Dawn interrupted: "Look enough of the whose got the biggest fangs contest we still got the Master out there and Connor's all depressed," she said, getting dreamy eyed as she mentioned him.  
  
"Yeah," Spike sighed. "Poor soldiers been a deeper shade of blue since he threw up in the alley that night." "WHY did he throw up in an alley?" Angel asked,already knowing the answer. "You had him out drinking, didn't you! Jesus Spike, if you'd subjected him to enough to make him sick you should have taken him the toilets at least." "Hey! Keep your subjected to yourself, Angel! He wasn't sick and I didn't take him the alley he followed a vampire out then, was mumblin' about some guy...then of course he started acted strange, a few hours later he unrecognisable. Like one of my soaps or something...maybe he has a hormone defect." "Wait!" Wes called from the a nearby wall. "He encountered a strange male and then acted unusually violent?" Wes smiled triumphantly. "Do you know what we're looking at here, Angel?" "A Billy-affect," Angel snarled, wondering if there were indeed others that could do such things. 


	25. Awake And Alive

Awake And Alive Ch25  
  
No matter how much it bleeds you always just assume that it'll scab over, it'll heal and the scars will fade. What happens when wounds won't seal. The pain can't stay, not like in the beginning, it just echoes, goes sour. Repetitive. It's too much, no one wants to bleed forever, they just forget how to breathe, how to get the memory to escape them, pain is a release. But if you could make it stop, if you could heal would you risk bringing it all back? Would you bleed again? Would you return to your greatest nightmare? A lover that broke your heart? A place where you feel unsafe in your own skin? Just to heal? Just to seal? Or would you not bleed? Just keep going? Echoing. Not living. But safe.  
  
Angel ran to Connor's room vamped out, Spike two steps behind their legs pumping. The threat was great and they had to get to Connor before whoever or whatever possessed that power did. If he became subject to the red mist again, like before, like Wesley had. You fall, you fall hard and fast. But not before you push everyone you love down on their asses and beat them until they can't beg for mercy.  
  
(Beg for mercy) What? You again (Me again, are you going to beg?) No, I was taught not to because... (Because?) If you beg for mercy...then you don't deserve it, thats what I was taught  
  
(I know, and you will deserve it)  
  
What? I don't understand  
  
The voice in Connor's head left, left him standing there confused. Where had he learnt that lesson? He knew it so well, but he didn't know where from. Holtz hadn't taught him and Angel hadn't...Angel, he would soon be checking in looking for him. But he'd find Faith or just and empty room. Angel and himself...they may never meet again. Connor slowed at the thought, he was surprised by how heavy his heart felt when he thought of that. He wished there was something that he could do for Angel, if he were to die. Something to take the pain away. But he didn't know how. He didn't know many things. Not even who he was. All he knew, all he felt at this moment was the sickness inside the disease of death that had gripped his life from the moment he entered Sunnydale. It had a steel-like grip around his chest. Restricting. Holding. Suffocating. But he was alive he could feel his blood run inside.  
  
The Master entered a dim light in front of Connor: "Hello sonnie...come to give Grand-daddy a kiss?" he lunged at Connor straight towards his throat. But Connor deflected knocking the Master over his left shoulder. He looked up, rows of fangs glistened in the dim light. Sharp golden eyes, watched him. He looked around afraid, anxious as the Master rose slowly, calmly behind him and stated: "Your body, will be mine."  
  
"He's alone!" Faith yelled into Andrews face, pulling back letting the poor guy go. Buffy spaced out in thought. And asked: "But why would he head towards the Master's lair alone?" Andrew stammered: "He's a warrior you know? He's got that silent cool warrior with cool catch phrases going on...he's gotta face his nemesis, he's..." "Dead," Buffy finished for Andrew, already she was mourning him. Somewhere deep down she was still terrified of the Master and terrified of what he could do to everyone around her, that she couldn't protect them. The door slammed open as the top hinge fell off and Angel entered Spike still two steps behind. Angel surveyed the room: "Where's Connor?" he asked, addressing the three dumbfounded people. Faith and Buffy both seemed incapable of responding, everything was falling apart. Was Connor already dead? Would he be vamped? Would they be able to save Dawn? Andrew stuttered his response: "U..,um...we..we...think..,h.,.he went to the...M..Master's lair again," he got out backing into the wall. "What!" yelled Angel. 


End file.
